


deserved.

by Anonymous



Category: TnD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream hasn't been.. grooming Tommy, however the fact the boy would listen to every word he said, begging for his attention,yearning for him to come back every time he leaves.So submissive, so obedient — it's obviously gotten to Dream's head.Recently he had been subtly encouraging Tommy's behavior, Dream got more intimate, more touchy, and Tommy thought it was normal, he didn't get carried away, however his patience has run out,Dream had already come to terms with himself that he wanted Tommy's affection, every single ounce of it, he wanted the boy to be his, and nobody else's.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Warning: Non-Con, Underage sex. ~
> 
> ~ Notes ~  
> Hello, this is my first fic, if you're an anti, just ignore this, you most likely looked for this, and I'm doing this to cope. :)  
> If you're not an anti, please leave more prompts in the comments! I'd really appreciate it.

Dream stepped into the whirring nether portal, pausing before he got teleported to the island he had exiled Tommy.  
Moonlight brings calm; Tommy's netherrack torches dapple the ground as Dream steps forward onto the soft grass,   
stars and calming water left in the quiet of the night. 

Dream spots Tommy walking towards Ghostbur's house in logstedshire.  
He hasn't seem to have noticed him yet, Dream took a deep breath, Tommy has been the only person he's visited or talked to in months,  
he was planning on making his first move tonight, the perfect opportunity. 

Despite nobody having a smidge of empathy for the man, the citizens of L'Manberg have been getting suspicious,  
Dream's continuous daily visits weren't scheduled, or required even, he just wanted to manipulate him, toy with his emotions,   
and the citizens may get worried and visit soon, they might take Tommy away from him, he didn't want that. 

Dream hasn't been..grooming Tommy, however the fact the boy would listen to every word he said, begging for his attention,   
yearning for him to come back every time he leaves. So submissive, so obedient — it's obviously gotten to Dream's head. 

Recently he had been subtly encouraging Tommy's behavior, Dream got more intimate, more touchy, and Tommy thought it was normal, he didn't get carried away, however his patience has run out,  
Dream had already come to terms with himself that he wanted Tommy's affection, every single ounce of it, he wanted the boy to be his, and nobody else's.  
Tonight was the night he would finally satisfy his urge to use Tommy, tear him apart until he's the perfect sex slave, exploitable, young and impressionable. 

Dream followed Tommy into the house, peeking around the entrance and noticing a loose floor-board, he cocked an eyebrow and silently moved it aside,  
carefully climbing down the ladder, tracing his fingertips against the wooden rungs.  
He noticed Tommy staring at a polaroid photo of Tubbo in L'manberg, reminiscing over the past, he seemed upset, tears drying on his cheeks as he sniffled.  
The wooden chests marked as 'Anti-Dream'. 

It made him furious, he suddenly slammed his fist against the brittle concrete wall,   
"Tommy!" Dream yelled with a thorned anger, startling the boy, Tommy swiftly turned around, his eyes full of terror and immediate  
regret as he realized he had been caught.   
  
  
"D-Dream! I- I can explain I promise it's not what it looks like, I just.." Tommy paused, his voice dripping with lies, "I know you might be upset right now but—" 

  
"Ofcourse I'm fucking upset, Tommy," Dream interrupts sharply, "you hid this shit from me, I trusted you! Don't you trust me?" Dream seethed.   
Tommy fell silent, opening his mouth before closing it again, unable to maintain eye contact with the man.

  
"Y-Yea, I do, but," Tommy let out a frustrated sigh, his voice shaky and uneasy, "I—I thought you'd be upset with me if I told you." 

  
Dream furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh no Tommy, I'm not upset, I'm completely fine!" Dream said, his voice tinged with bitterness and anger. 

  
Tommy was on the verge of tears, the boy filled with remorse, you could tell exactly what he was thinking from his facial expression, it made Dream melt, how vulnerable, disposable he was.   
"Dream, please," Tommy continued, "I'll get rid of it okay, just—" 

  
Dream could see the fear in Tommy's eyes, it reminded him about the control he had over him, and Tommy had no idea, it made his stomach fill with warmth, rising up to his cheeks and creating a blush onto his face, the ability to do whatever he pleased without much consequence.  
"It's..alright," Dream soothed, his voice cautious and laced in honey, "You don't need to explain, I understand." 

  
Tommy was bewildered, understandably confused by the sudden and abrupt change in tone.  
Something was off, however he didn't pay much attention to it, he was just glad he wasn't in any trouble.  
Tommy quickly ran over to Dream and gave him a hug, his face buried onto Dream's chest, as if to ask for forgiveness.  
He couldn't lose his only friend.   
  


"I-I'm so sorry Dream, I really am." Tommy's voice is soft and gentle, he really did feel bad for what he did, it was adorable.  
However, Dream wasn't upset, god, he was furious, he wanted to release his anger, luckily he was good at acting, it's how he managed to get under Tommy's skin, manipulation. 

  
"It's okay Tommy, stop apologizing." Dream lies, "I'll have to get rid of your stuff though." 

  
"It just..doesn't sit right with me," Tommy continues, "I betrayed your trust and you're acting like everything's fine." 

  
Tommy taking Dream's words into consideration was enough to bloom a warmth in Dream's heart, but at the same time it was annoying, he's always been like this: stubborn and whiny.  
"It's because it is,–" 

  
Tommy let out a deep sigh, interrupting Dream.  
"I'm so, so sorry Dream, can I please make it up to you?" Tommy softly bit his lip,  
fidgeting with the wooly collar of his half-torn shirt as he glanced up at Dream,  
his puffy blonde hair covering half his face.   
  


Dream feels his face grow hot,  
 _Slutty bitch._ Dream thought,  
 _Fuck, I bet he knew exactly what he was doing when he gave me that look, practically asking for it._

  
Dream looked down at Tommy as he moved the ceramic mask down from his cheeks.  
He glances down at Tommy's soft lips, he wants to kiss them pink, he wants to fuck that pretty little mouth of his.  
He wants to be Tommy's first, whether Tommy likes it or not.   
  


"Well, there is one thing.." Dream murmurs, cupping Tommy's cheek, the boy's eyes widening at the sudden intimate gesture, the hand slowly shifting over to his chin, gripping it harshly.  
Dream pulls Tommy's head towards him, their lips connect as Tommy quickly realizes what's happening. 

  
Tommy moved his hands onto Dream's chest, attempting to push him away in an effort to escape, Dream wrapped his arm around Tommy's waist, small and dainty.  
He pulled him closer, exploring every crevice of the boy's mouth, he wanted to touch him, feel him.  
He didn't stop, Tommy's muffles made Dream melt even more into the kiss, he couldn't get over how powerless Tommy was, the boy weak from all the sleepless nights, Dream had all the control.  
  


Deepening the kiss and savoring his mouth for a moment longer.  
He passes his fingers through Tommy's golden hair, salty tears trickling down the boy's face.   
_I haven't even started yet, and Tommy's already whining._ Dream thought, _Pretty soon I'll give him a real reason to cry._

  
Tommy began pushing harder, gripping onto Dream's neon green hoodie, tugging and yanking in an attempt to escape his grasp.  
He really didn't want this kiss to last any longer, did he?  
If only Tommy enjoyed this, it'd be much easier for the both of them, however beggars can't be choosers, can they?  
Dream had to discipline him, let him know who owns him.  
He let go. 

  
"Dream! What the fuck are you do-" Tommy's panicked voice is cut off as Dream throws him against the wall, the boy letting out a small whimper.   
Tommy's chest pressed up against the concrete, his back turned to Dream.  
It's not difficult to control Tommy, Dream was much stronger and older, the power dynamic obviously in his favor.  
Dream licked Tommy's cheek as he pressed himself up against the boy, he could feel Tommy shiver at the touch.  
The lick leaving a light coat of saliva that glistens on his skin. 

  
"Don't worry Tommy, I'll give you something to remember me, bruises will last you a while, won't they?" Dream taunted, his voice seductive and raspy. 

  
"D-Dream! Stop, you're – you're a fucking weirdo, get off me, you‐" Tommy stuttered, his voice silenced by Dream slamming his head up against the wall, causing Tommy to let out a small groan. 

  
"Shhh", Dream cooed. "If you don't shut the fuck up it'll be a lot worse.." Dream threatened, Tommy's terrified expression telling Dream exactly what was going through his head. 

  
"D-Dream, I—" Tommy hesitates, "Please just let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise I'll get rid of the things, please." Tommy begged, trying his best to wiggle out of Dream's hold.

  
It was amusing to see how desperate Tommy was to get out of his punishment, he never changed, did he? He used to Bargain shitty deals just to get what he wanted, he never ended up learning his lesson from those, part of the reason Dream exiled him, but this time it won't be that easy. 

  
“If you just listened to me, this wouldn't've happened.” Dream muttered, "I thought we were friends, but now I don't trust you anymore. Maybe this'll help you learn your fucking lesson, did you really think a sorry was gonna cut it?" Dream chuckled, "How naive..".   
Dream forcefully bent Tommy's aching body over one of the double-chests, the boy inhaled sharply as Dream yanked his hair back.  
Dream pulled Tommy's jeans down, leaving them resting above his knees. 

_  
No boxers?_ Dream thought, _Fuck, that's sexy_. 

  
"You better fucking stay there or I'll beat the shit out of you." Dream said in a menacing tone, a big smile on his face, all teeth. 

  
"You're sick.." Tommy insulted, still not giving in.   
  


_This kid has some guts.._ Dream thought, sucking on the two of his fingers, _It's gonna take me a long while to get him to shut up_ .   
  


And before the boy could react, Dream took the two of his fingers and shoved them inside Tommy's tight hole.  
The sudden insertion caused Tommy to cry even louder, tears streaming down his flushed little cheeks.  
Tommy's face is a mess, salty tears mixed with sticky snot. Dream likes it.  
At the pace he was going, it's definitely going to cause Tommy a lot of pain, but he really couldn't care less, he wasn't going to stop until Tommy learned his lesson. 

  
"You're filthy," Dream remarks, "snot all over your pretty little face as you take my fingers like a slut..." 

  
"Dream— I-" Tommy stuttered, so weak he couldn't even bring himself to speak. 

  
"You want me to keep going, don't you?" Dream asks, pulling Tommy's head back even more, his grip tight enough to rip the boy's roots out.   
Tommy shook his head in retaliation, and Dream scoffed at the immediate response.  
"No?" Dream says as he shoves another two fingers inside him, "I don't take no for an answer, Tommy." 

  
"Dream, please.." Tommy winced, his voice shaky and raspy, as if he had smoked a few cigarettes.   
Dream shoved his fingers even deeper inside the boy, Tommy attempting to stifle a moan.  
Dream's dick felt trapped inside his jeans, he wanted to cum inside Tommy, make him a little cum slut, ruin him for anybody else.

  
"Get up." Dream demanded, taking his fingers out of the boy's asshole and throwing the jeans aside.  
Tommy instantly did what he was told, attempting to cover up his erection with his dirty shirt.  
"Look how hard you got from your punishment," Dream taunted, "I bet you didn't even learn your lesson." 

  
Tommy looked away, his face flushed out of his mind as cum leaked out of his slit and onto the floor.  
"I bet you want to keep going, don't you?" Dream teased, "Your body knows what you want, so why don't you listen to it?".  
Tommy stayed silent, he looked defeated and tired, Dream walked towards the boy, Tommy flinching at Dream's sudden movement.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little brat." Dream demanded, tightly squeezing Tommy's cheeks with his hand, turning the boy's head to face him.

  
Tommy nodded, "Good boy." Dream praised.  
Dream proceeded to unzip his jeans, Tommy's eyes widening at the action.  
"You didn't obey me enough, so, I guess you'll have to take me dry," Dream continued, "maybe next time it'll be better if you behave." Dream said, pouting at the boy and then immediately grinning.

  
Dream sat down on top of the chest.  
Gesturing for the boy to come over to him,  
Tommy hesitates for a moment, his eyes shifting over to the ladder.  
"What're you doing, Tommy? Come here." Dream commands, "You can't run far, you have nowhere to go."   
Tommy glances back at Dream, his lips quivering as he holds back his tears.  
  
  
"What if **Tubbo** shows up? He's gonna see you, like that." Dream says, putting emphasis on Tubbo's name, "He'll think you're a slut, your dick's hanging out, you're a mess."

  
"T—Tubbo…" Tommy muttered under his breath, he didn't want to risk it, his own best friend seeing him like this, ruined and torn, he'll think he's a whore.  
Tommy hesitantly walked over to Dream, his eyes red from crying so much, his hair a mess from being tugged, Tommy was still so hard.  
Dream hastily grabbed Tommy and pulled him closer, the boy almost falling off his feet.

  
Dream held Tommy hovering over his dick, stretching his asshole a bit with his fingers, Tommy shivered in disgust, goosebumps all over his body as his cock twitches, aching from the lack of stimulation.  
Dream slammed Tommy down into his cock, the boy letting out a noise that seemed like a hybrid of a gasp and a moan,  
Tommy's breathing is panicked, he was overwhelmed and on the verge of fainting, Dream's cock submerged into his tightness, he felt stuffed and humiliated.

  
Dream did the motion again, lifting Tommy up and slamming him down again continuously, whimpers and moans escaping the boy's mouth faster than he can temper.  
Dream went faster and harder, Tommy's moans slowly transitioning into groans of pain, he tried to resist the pain to the point he began digging into his skin and biting his own tongue, tears streaming down his red cheeks.  
He fucked him for what felt like an hour, it was a long and painful process, but eventually it slowed down, which made Tommy a little bit grateful.  
  
  
"Dream.." Tommy whispered, squinting his eyes and clenching his teeth, saliva trickling out of his mouth.  
Dream was willing to listen to Tommy this time, he seemed rather calm and collected, not attempting to fight back, "Yes Tommy?" Dream said.  
"I'm..sorry," Tommy continued, Dream's cock still throbbing inside of him, "I know this is all my fault, I deserve this." Tommy admitted.  
  


Dream was in disbelief at the sudden apology, god, he didn't think he would break Tommy that badly, it felt good, his own little slave, he'll have him drooling over his cock  
in no time.  
"It's fine Tommy." Dream re-assured, "But if you ever disobey me again.." Dream paused.  
  
  
"I—I know, Dream." Tommy said, sniffling, "I know you had to do it, use me however you want." Tommy whispered.  
Dream smirked, god, so easy, he thought someone as stubborn as Tommy would take a while to break, but ofcourse, the boy was nothing but a weak little bitch.  
  
  
"Get up." Dream demanded, and Tommy did so, Tommy turned to face Dream, the boy's eyes shifted across the room, still nervous.  
  
  
"You're going to have to take care of that little erection of yours by yourself, and if you say anything about this to anyone else.." Dream grinned, "It'll be a lot worse, I'll do the same thing to Tubbo."  
Tommy nodded hastily, his eyes widening when he heard Tubbo's name, 

_  
The slut still cares about him, I'll have to deal with "Mr.President" later.._ Dream thought, handing Tommy back his crumpled up jeans.  
Dream grabbed Tommy by his chin and forcefully kissed him, shoving his tongue down the boy's throat.  
  
  
"Behave, my pretty little slut.." Dream said in a seductive tone as he tucked his cock away into his jeans. 

"I'll be back for more.."


End file.
